Mac Chin
Mac Chin is the second security of the team of Delta Team in Umbrella Security Service along with Wayne Jackson as his captain of the team. Mac Chin is the Security of Umbrella Security Service Delta Team as Wayne Jackson the leader of the unit. Mac first mission was in underground laboratory where they have to kill the infected scientists who have some kind of toxic in they bodys and take an sample as Mac was the one who toke the sample and Destroyer Wells was the one who set the bomb and bomb the place out. The second was a nightmare for Mac as he faces some new kinds of monsters. As Mac guards the doors he notice that he saw some aliens and predators as the chambers shut out with some members such as Alfonso Warner and Carlos Olivera JR. Carlos and Warner make it out alive, but the nightmare just begun as they have to kill the aliens and predators to get out of there alive. While Mac and Peyton Wells help Destroyer Wells to set the bomb and destroy the place. As the members make it out of there alive Destroyer bomb the place and he destroy all the aliens and predators. Mac last mission was in Raccon City as he was the second U.S.S. member of his team to die in the city by trying to evacuate the city, he was kill by a Licker. Early Life Mac Chin was born at London, England in May 23, 1976. His dad and mom are from the town of china. Mac spend most of his life in Raccon City he become a citizen later, and he also graduate from the high school in 1994 at age 18, later he study criminal law of justice to become an Police Officer for three years, but the U.S.S. got him first. Background Mac Chin join forces with the Umbrella Security Service as a Security of the team along with Peyton Wells at age 22 in 1998. The Underground Mac first mission was in underground where where some scientist infect some human with an estrange virus that trasform the human into a mutant humans with a toxic in their bodys that can transform a human into a mutant with just one bite or just smell the toxic that throws the mutants or breath. Mac Chin, Wayne Jackson his leader and the others are assign to destroy the place, the everyone there and retrieve a sample of the virus and return it to the base. While Mac and his team were send in the underground of a train station were the scientist have a hidden laboratory on the underground as they saw the video that cause the virus an outbreak. Mac Chin and the rest of the team, know already that they need to destroy every single person and take an sample. As they begin the mission, Wayne Jackson told Mac and Peyton to guard the entrance, protect the entrance and kill everysingle person that trys to escape the exit. While the rest of the team were inside to the entrace of the underground. While Peyton Wells was call on duty to come over Wayne's to examine the body of a scientist that was infected with a virus, while Mac stay in guard to protect the entrance. Few hours later went Mac was guarding the entrance, he heard some weird noices an the underground, as he went to check it out and see what was that, he find a women, who was really hurt looking, as he check on her, she try to bit him, as he drop the his gun, he was undefense, as he manage to kill her with his knife right in the head. As Mac see what is happening with the people, he went to warn his teammates of what they were dealing with. As Mac went to search for his friends. But he find himself trap. Mac saw lots of scientist wonderding around. Mac start shooting at all of them one by one. The whole team hear , John Grimm, Dean Portman, Mac Chin, Destroyer Wells, Goat Daniels, Peyton Wells, and Al Weaver.]]d the shooting and they went over there and they went over him. As Mac said to them, they have to get out of this place fast. Wayne Jackson told Destroyer Wells to prepare the bomb while Mac and the others were send to find the virus that they looking for to complete the mission and get out of the underground before is destroy. Mac and the others search for the virus in the laboratory that was hide in the room of autopsy, as they enter. They saw a scientist alive, John Grimm told him "What the Fuck is going on ''with this people"? ''The scientist Bieber Dog explain everything. As he explain, he said that virus was made to save the cancer but it got out of control as it broke down and infect everyone who smell the toxic on the air. Bieber according to him got lucky and manage to hide in his room of experiment. Bieber told them, where is the Virus-T. Bieber told them where is at, but he escape, as Mac follow him, few minutes later he found him dead on the floor with four bites on his turso and two in his face, Peyton Wells, shot him in his head. Mac told the others that he found the Virus-T and Al Weaver told them that they have to hurry, Mac hurry and he toke a sample of the virus and he and his team went out. Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Umbrella Corporation Category:USS